Jonothor Darry
Ser Jonothor Darry, also known as Jon Darry, was a knight from House Darry and a member of the Kingsguard. He is the brother of Ser Willem Darry, the Castellan of Dragonstone. Appearance and Character: Ser Jonothor Darry is a handsome man, with long wavy brown hair, a small beard and bright blue eyes. Jon is an honest man, he feels feel pride and honour in his place on the Kingsguard, alongside the best knights in The Seven Kingdoms. But he is also aware of the faults of the Kingsguard, how he had to listen to King Aerys abuse Queen Rhaella and do nothing because of his vows, it brought him shame to stand guard while she was raped and be able to do nothing. Ser Jonothor is one of the best swordsmen in The Seven Kingdoms, to be selected into the Kingsguard you have to be one of the best. Like the rest of the Kingsguard he uses his knowledge to train, the crown Prince Aegon Targaryen and Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. History: Jonothor Darry was born to House Whent of Harrenhal, the younger brother of Willem Darry. Following the deaths of Brandon and Rickard Stark and the disappearance of Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn raised their banners in rebellion of The Mad King. It became apparent to Aerys that Robert was a serious threat to Targaryen rule. He devised a plot with the help of his chief pyromancers, which involved the placement of caches of wildfire all throughout the city. The plan was to burn the entire city to the ground rather than lose it to Robert. His new Hand, Lord Qarlton Chelsted, failing to convince Aerys to give up his plan, Chelsted resigned the office, flinging his chain of office to the floor. For that, Aerys burned him alive. Aerys grew aroused by burning people, and the night Chelsted was burned, Aerys visited the chambers of his wife. Jon and his sworn brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, stood guard outside Queen Rhaella's bedchamber while Aerys raped her, listening to her cries. When Jaime, feeling conflicted, eventually commented to Jonothor that they were sworn to protect the queen as well, Jon replied, "but not from him." Shortly after, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen left The Red Keep to meet with the rebels on The Trident. The day the prince left, Jaime begged Rhaegar to take him along, suggesting Jon could remain at the king's side instead. In response, Jon snapped at his younger sworn brother and reminded him of his duty and Rhaegar refused the suggestion During Robert's Rebellion, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard were sent to rally the remnants of the loyalist army. The two allies were rallying the armies of the reach led by Lord Randyll Tarly and then meeting Prince Oberyn Martell on the march past The Stormlands and where in The Crownlands, when news of the end of the rebellion and the death of King Aerys reached them. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Rivermen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Knight Category:Kingsguard Category:House Darry Category:House Targaryen Household